


Rompere Ogni Finestra

by whatareyouwaitingfor



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatareyouwaitingfor/pseuds/whatareyouwaitingfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt si stufa dei rumori molesti provocati da Rachel e Brody, e per vendicarsi invita a casa Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rompere Ogni Finestra

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shatter Every Window](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32898) by angrysantana (tumblr). 



> **Note dell'autrice:** So che non è esattamente quello che era stato chiesto ma ci va vicino. In questa non c'è smut, è solo per ridere. Il titolo è da _Blown Away_ di Carrie Underwood.

Venne fuori che per organizzare un epico remix di Sondheim ci voleva molto più tempo di quanto Kurt avesse inizialmente previsto.

Sapeva che l'apparente follia di Adam nascondeva un metodo consolidato, ma la vista di questo lavoro in corso, con infiniti fogli sparsi per la stanza, sul suo letto e impilati sulla scrivania lo rendeva nervoso.

Essendo nuovo alla NYADA, era importante che si facesse un nome. Kurt si fece parte attiva degli Adam's Apples in modo da avere qualcosa che gli desse una bella spinta iniziale verso la fama, lottando contro lo stress e tenendo a mente che essere un giorno una vera star sarebbe stato molto più complicato che un coro dell'università. Era un buon allenamento.

Visto quello che dovevano fare era sensato che invitasse Adam nel suo appartamento, dove avrebbero avuto il triplo dello spazio per lavorare, ma Kurt si era dimenticato di un paio di dettagli:

Brody era ormai diventato il terzo coinquilino, e Rachel Berry aveva una tra le voci più potenti del pianeta.

"Ma sono... oddio, ma ci stanno dando dentro un'altra volta?"

Kurt sospirò, frustrato, scuotendo il capo. "Così sembra."

_"Ah, proprio li, resta li, si!"_

"A quante siamo oggi? Tre? Quattro? Cioè, quei due sono pazzi!"

_"Oooh Dio, Brody, quella lingua mi fa impazzire, amore!"_

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che si calmeranno una volta che si siano abituati a vivere assieme. E allora dovrò solo ascoltarli litigare tutto il tempo."

Adam alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Beh, se le scopate o le litigate dovessero mai diventare troppo, da me sei sempre il benvenuto."

"Grazie. Se non la smettono mi sa che stasera ti prenderò in parola. La lezione di Cassie alle otto del mattino è un inferno se ti becca con l'aria stanca."

_"Quasi, oh cazzo, sto per, non fermarti, ci sono quasi, sto-"_

Kurt si coprì le orecchie, disgustato. "Starei molto meglio senza sentire gli "O" della mia migliore amica tutte queste volte nella stessa giornata. Non si può fare. Devo andarmene." Cominciò a raccogliere i libri che stavano usando, e fece cenno ad adam di dargli una mano.

"Aspetta."

Kurt si fermò per un attimo e scosse il capo. "Mi dispiace, è stata una cattiva idea. Avrei dovuto sapere che ci avrebbero cacciati a suon di oscenità."

Adam fece spallucce. "Non ci trovo niente di male a farsi sentire. Lo trovo terribilmente sexy quando i complimenti sono diretti a me. Che ne dici se ci divertiamo un po' con loro prima di andarcene?"

Kurt gli scoccò uno sguardo interrogativo quando improvvisamente-

"Oh, Kurt, non sono pronto per uno così, prendi altro lubrificante!" gridò Adam tenendo le mani a coppa attorno alla bocca. "Si, così, allargalo!"

Kurt rideva isterico, scioccato e scandalizzato dal comportamento del suo nuovo amico.

"Ce la posso fare con venti centimetri, amore, hai visto il pugno di gomma che ho a casa!"

Kurt era per terra, piegato in due dal ridere, con le lacrime che gli scendevano sulle guance.

"Oooh, merdam legami, amore. Fammi. Tuo. Si!" Adam pronunciò le parole in modo tale che parve davvero che Kurt lo stesse penetrando, andando a tempo con le sue spinte immaginarie.

"Adam, basta, stai un po' esagerando," sussurrò Kurt tra un risolino e l'altro, rosso in volto a causa dell'imbarazzo.

"Ancora un po', Kurt, continua," urlò adam, picchiando il pugno sul muro un paio di volte prima di emettere un gemito basso, di gola.

Kurt aveva smesso di ridere, finendo invece di raccogliere le carte e facendo del suo megli per dimenticarsi dei suoni che aveva prodotto Adam mentre fingeva di averlo dentro di sé.

"Dici che li abiamo fregati?" chiese Adam.

"Decisamente," biascicò Kurt, tornando a ridere e trascinando Adam fuori dalla porta.


End file.
